User talk:The Pandaman
I know you can't really see it, but click the word "Guidelines" in the template above. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:51, 23 January 2009 (UTC) How do i become a better contributer? What changes should I make to be more useful? * You could edit other cards so that the card lores, names, etc. are correct and appriotiate. You could also make card images on yugiohcardmaker.net. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ** Learn it and love it. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:28, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ??? How do i change the name of cards whose names i misspelt (e.g. The Pandman, Correct Spelling: The Pandaman). * Okay, this is what you do: Go to the page "The Pandman", near the edit part of the screen is the word "move", click it. It'll ask you where you want to "move" the page. Type in "The Pandaman" and give the reason as "spelling/grammer". Move the page. Then go to the original page "The Pandman", it'll redirect you to your new page. Under your new page's name, if you go through the "The Pandman" redirect, will say "redirected from 'The Pandman'". Click on that link and it'll bring you to the 'The Pandman's page, now a redirect. Edit it and put in and that's it. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:53, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ??? How do i start a project? I would like to make a project on one of my archetypes like my Steam cards... Hi Thanks for the browine points. Guess what? I will spend them on browinies... HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!--Blackwing11 21:30, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Bot and IRC Hello, The Pandaman. I have asked a mod to create a bot account that would help with the wiki, doing cleanup, like adding categories to uncategorized pages. The thing is, is that I need to have community approval for it to be flagged as a bot. WIkia has its rules. So, the q is, will u mind if it is flagged as a bot? It wont be doing anything bad. It will help the wiki. Please leave me a message on my talk page. o, and also, check out the IRC channel. There is info on it here. Thanks. If you have any questions, please come to me. I will be glad to help. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Above question can u please reply to my above question. i need your support to help this wiki out. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 00:22, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ??? I is not sure what a Bot account is. I guess it is a good thing. Sure i support it... The Pandaman 12:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Annoyed What is going on?!!! My cards have had thier lores replaced with April FOols This isn't very professional Hope things return to normal tomorrow The Pandaman 10:13, 1 April 2009 (UTC) * Can you show me a card this happened to? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 14:55, 3 April 2009 (UTC) "Haunted" Hey I noticed you said that your favorite Type of monster was Zombie and I was just wondering if you would consider making a Zombie Archetype. The name "Haunted" came to mind for me when I was thinking of "Call of the Haunted". Just and idea which I thought you might appreciate. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:00, 14 April 2009 (UTC) * They seem cool, but may I ask how you would use obtain there effects? They all say "When this card is Summoned except by the effect of a "Haunted" monster you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Haunted'" or something similar so I was just wondering if you had something in store for that. Just curious. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:49, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Going Smoothly I has created 5 Haunted Cards :) The Haunted Recursion effects are useful for Swarming and Synchro Summoning which are both very useful Am i going colour blind?!!! The colour of this website has changed dramtically. Looks strange. I is getting used to it. I M not going colour blind. --The Pandaman 19:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hiya H.! Hi Harry! :D Tis' Jack! I made Speed King ☆ Barbaros Ür! Do you like it? ---- Speed King ☆ Barbaros Ür is different from the first Speed King ☆ because it removes two monsters bro. I just wanted him to be good, since I wanted him to be used but Mickey Mac in our Fan Fic ;) ---- Hi H. I saw Cybernetic Mind Dragon, quite epic. Cat Scan needed an exclusive dragon ;) Just Ask If you have an idea about the name of a card or the name of an archetype but do not know what it/they should do just ask and i shall make the cards with effects i thought up. You can also tell what the card must be for example it must be a monster, it must be a Water/beast-warrior or it's text must include "This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects". ---- I saw the cards! :D I really like Beast Machine King Metawulf ;) ---- Hi H. I'm back from sailing :D Have you heard about the new Pokemon games? XD SoulSliver and HeartGold :3 I want Silver! :D You get Gold, k? Also saw your Heavy Metals...O_o so many cards... ---- Those cards are legendary :D Persephone is brill and Star Master is good support for your (and to a lesser extent, my stars). ---- I saw the Serpent... O_O Dear lord... I made a new card! Zero Gain Pandora's Box Can i use this card for my God of War set?. Credit is given to you,you're the creator. Kratos-God of War Groovy cards H. ;) ---- Yo H. I've made two new Rare Metal cards! ^^ Rare Metal Fusion and Rare Metal Ore! What do you think of them? You should make some RMs too! - J. ---- Those Jack cards are awesome :P I would make Harry cards, but your name isn't used in popular culture as much, and it can't be lampooned :D lol Uncategorized Pages The Pandaman. i have the cardtable template we use set to automatically categorize any pages using the templates. So, in other words, the cards u say arnt categorized, are. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:46, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Yo H.! Go on Facebook! :D Do you still remember your password? :s No worries, I'll get Mum to call your key worker, and she'll tell you your password ;) The cards are cooool ;) ---- Apophis the Destroyer What do you think? :) ---- Boo! How are you? :D Hey Harry! I guess you've since my Vulcanaut monsters :P Nice to see you making your own too :D Could you make a template for them? I forget how to :3 I made a Template for the Vulcanauts k? ---- We rock! :D Making the Vulcan Infinities was an awesome idea H.! You made the cards, and I (being the legend that I am) added the links and edited the template ;3 Actually V - Core makes more sense, since Wise Core isn't treated as a Wisel monster, our Core shouldn't be treated as a Vulcan monster either. I shall make an edit ;) ---- Of course I noticed! Why else would we have a Panda-themed Vulcanaut? :P Anyhoo, I have to go, I'll might be back later, but do continue without me! :D New: Core Calling ---- I like the idea of an archtype with a Ritual "Ace" Monster. I shall do one! :D I've done a big clean up of the Vulcanaut monsters. Saw the new ones too ;) I've changed some of the relevant card effects to "This card inflicts Piercing Damage" because of inconsistencies :\ Please don't change it back :P Unless you copy and paste the Piercing Damage effect from Bora, so it's the same on every card. P.S. The Ritual Archtype you asked for it in the workings ;) - J. I'm starting to lose hope... Really, I am... =S --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- I like Flint Salvo :P It gave a groovy idea how I could reshape the Flint archtype I made and make them not as broke :P What else is new then? :D I saw you started posting my Thunder B. cards! :D I've made a few edits for consistency :P I've made a Template for them too! :D --- Yo H., I've made a card called Cyber Bunny and I've created support for him, albeit a bit indirect. What do you think? :P I quite like the idea of using it in the story :D So change Armourman from Flint to B.s... :) I like the idea :D Will post a version soon :) '(Raiburuto 16:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC)) ' ---- WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! Vulcanaut - Scuba Trooper is sooooooo broken... Fix it! O_o If it's alright with you... I kind of modified your "Vulcan Infinity" cards a bit (i.e. "V - Core", "Machine Emperor Vulcan Infinity", "Vulcan Top", etc.). Hope that's alright with you! ^-^U --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- * Drum of Striking Thunder * Effigy of Striking Thunder * Envoy of Striking Thunder * Mouse of Striking Thunder * Auxiliary Node * Cerulean Sky Fire Sin Liar Dragon renamed.... hmmm...It's just my opinion.... you should name it Sin False Dragon or Sin Deception Dragon....Chizuruotohime 13:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- H.! I've created a something new, I call a Deck Booster! Deck Booster: Batterymen. You make one too! Just choose an archtype, give it some support and reprint some of their most used cards! :3 Raiburuto 19:26, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- :D Yo H. I'm 6th place it the featured users :) Means you don't have to click on more to see my name :P lol Happy days... Raiburuto 15:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Choose your fave please :D Nefertum, Water Lily of the Sun Ptah, The Avatar of Creation Raiburuto 15:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Cool :D I thought you'd like Nefertum, Water Lily of the Sun, would suit your "Alternative Fairy" deck nicely :D I thought in the story, Chuck/Jack would use Sekhmet, The Eye of Ra, you would use Nefertum, Water Lily of the Sun and a bad guy would use Ptah, The Avatar of Creation. Then at some point they would all be in Chuck/Jack's deck, then this awesome combo would happen when they are all on the field... Ptah summons monsters from the deck at the cost of LP, Nefertum tributes them for the same (or more) LP, all while Sekhmet's ATK sky rockets :D I'm gonna make a Fusion XD Excited :) Raiburuto 14:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi H.! I created my own version of my Majestic Scientist that you can see here: "Kcaj the Majestic Scientist". I also created my own version of your Metal Worm that you can see here: "Metal Worm (Raiburuto's Variation)". Raiburuto 14:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi H. I have completed the DS transfer and you are now the proud owner of a new HG game and of LOCKJAW the Totodile and a groovy JIRACHI ;) Also try and enjoy Tag Force 4, we're the point where we have quite a lot of cards and can make a lot of decks, so why not try and make that Dark Synchro Spam deck you've talked about? :D Don't worry, be happy :D Raiburuto 12:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Plant Dragons RENEWED I've created a Plant Dragon template :D You should check it out, I've made it look groovy and stuff :P Plus I've included the cards you made :) Plant Dragons - J. Raiburuto 17:50, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Platinum is awesome, don't you know :D Working on the Rare Metal deck-list. I'll message you when I get to the Heavy Metal deck-list :D I'll also probably have a look through each of the Heavy Metal cards to edit TCG grammar and notify you of any changes I think need to be made. Raiburuto 22:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC) RARE Metal Deck-list This is the Rare Metal deck-list I wrote. I thought since I writing them both, you had might as well know the contents of both decks as well. Heavy Metal on its way :) 3 Rare Metal Synchron-E 3 Rare Metal Jester 3 Rare Metal Node 2 Rare Metal Bronze 2 Rare Metal Iron 2 Rare Metal Platinum 1 Rare Metal Caterpillar 3 Rare Metal Luster 3 Rare Metal Magnet 2 Mystical Space Typhoon 2 Book of Moon 1 Limiter Removal 1 Monster Reborn 1 Giant Trunade 1 Dark Hole 3 Rare Metal Shrapnel 2 Compulsary Evacuation Device 2 Bottomless Trap Hole 1 Solemn Judgment 1 Torrential Tribute 1 Mirror Force 3 The Rare Metal Vanir 3 The Rare Metal Aegir Raiburuto 17:02, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I think... I think you should write the deck-list for the Heavy Metals yourself :P You know the type of strategy you want, and after you've written it, I can edit it if you want :) Raiburuto 20:08, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay then... How about, I'll write the deck-list, but since there are so many HM cards and so many different strategies, could you tell me what the main focus of the deck should be? The Fusions? The Synchros? Spell Card manipulation? Raiburuto 22:23, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Red Apple Dragon is way too good D: I think it could do with an edit :\ Raiburuto 19:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) HOLY SHIIII~ http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_ZEXAL Raiburuto 18:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Graveyard-based HMs? Hey bro, remember those Heavy Metal cards that sent Heavy Metals to the Graveyard? Gimme some links to them and I'll write up that deck list :D Plus, I think we should both do another archetype each that rival each other :D One rule though, we must both choose a random game mechanic to base them on (plus the whole only 10 cards shtick :P) I'm choosing Piercing :) What about you? :D ---- Solar I've finally had a solid idea of what I think the Solar cards should be. Click Solar to see the archetype in progress. Raiburuto 22:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC)